<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Kirkland Brings Home a Demon by inkiie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080536">Mr. Kirkland Brings Home a Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiie/pseuds/inkiie'>inkiie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Demons, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Succubi &amp; Incubi, USUK - Freeform, Voyeurism, more tags to come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiie/pseuds/inkiie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred, a half incubus half-vampire who is stuck on Earth sets his eyes on Arthur, a quiet aspiring author who can’t remember the last time he got laid. Before he knows it the demon will make himself comfy in his home and make sure Arthur gets plenty of TLC every night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur glanced at his watch as sat on the bus ride home. </p><p>7:30. </p><p>He didn’t plan to stay at work this long. Turning his head to the window he caught his reflection looking back at him, the darkness of the outside making all his features very visible and pronounced. A weary-eyed blonde looked back at him. He looked up at his reflection and noticed his hair to be ruffled and sticking out at all ends more than usual. He gave his reflection a glare, curse his hair for growing out so fast. Focusing his eyes past his reflection he observed the outside. Familiar street surroundings quickly sped by, he was almost home.</p><p>His stomach gave a cranky growl. Arthur remembered he hadn’t eaten since lunch, he figured he’ll stop by on the way home and get some food to go.<br/>
Racking his head he thought what would be tasty, convenient and most of all fast to get. He just wanted to get home, put his feet up, and relax with a cup of hot tea. His eye caught Benny’s, his go-to diner for late-night food when necessary, which was often since Arthur tended to stay up late to read and write, while often forgetting that he needs to eat all day.</p><p>Arthur jumped up as he realized he needed to get off right now to not miss the stop for Benny’s. He quickly tugged the cable for the bus to stop and ran towards the exit. He hopped off and made his way across the street to get some late dinner.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alfred lurked behind the buildings, slipping into an alley. He smelled the delicious scent of fatty fried foods. Hopefully, there would be mostly untouched leftovers thrown away. He hadn’t eaten since last night, since being out in the daylight wasn’t the best for his species.</p><p>Alfred was a creature of the night being half-vampire and half incubus. His father’s side of the family came from a successful line of doctors. Yes, doctors were a necessity in the sex demon species, after all they roamed at night and got into all kinds of scuffles with other demons and even the feistier human. And you can’t forget all the STD’s out there. Unfortunately, they weren’t immune to them, and most of them originated from the human world. Things had really taken a turn for the worse and the sex demon world was in chaos when syphilis broke out in the human world and there wasn’t a cure for centuries.<br/>
His mother was a simple vampire with an amazing mouth, necks weren’t all she could suck dry, and so she sucked Alfred’s father into marrying her. </p><p>As for what Alfred was doing in the human world for now, his parents had kicked him out of the dark realm and sealed into the human world as a test. If he can properly survive and fend himself for the next two weeks he can raise the ranks of an official incubus. So far he had only done a visit to Earth for a night and went back home after. Pick up some drunk strangers staggering around lost outside the club and give them both a good time. When on Earth he needed to feed off of sex and blood to keep his energy up. An alternative was any human food that was full of fat and sugar to keep him going, which is why Alfred is dumpster diving for something to get him through the night before he could try to approach any humans with success. The last 3 days were uneventful because it had rained and poured so no one was really outside, and he was getting really desperate, living only off of discarded snacks.<br/>
Right now he looked like a homeless drug addict, weak, tired and generally unappealing and unattractive. He couldn’t turn on his dark charms to force the humans to let him come onto them.</p><p>“Ah, food!” Alfred happily cried out when he found a nearly untouched burger and fries. He quickly wolfed down the meal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur made his way across the street and saw the familiar sign of Benny’s shining brightly. He glared into the alleyways to make sure no unexpected cars driven by maniacs were going to pop out and run him over. Walking briskly but carefully he was almost at the diner. He was peering into the last alleyway before running across the driveway. </p><p>“Huh?” Arthur glanced up because he saw two glowing eyes and saw a figure rummaging through the trash.</p><p>“Damn raccoons, getting into everything and making a mess” he mumbled under his breath as he made his way through the door or Benny’s.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm-ahh” Alfred sighed as he inhaled the scent of the blonde stranger that just passed by. He could smell he hadn’t had sex in quite a while, the strong, sweet smell of innocence rushed through Alfred’s body and settled in his lower regions. He smiled widely as he knew he could draw this human in no problem. The blond man who just passed was super cute too, and Alfred could tell he had a great butt from the way he walked. </p><p>He quickly pulled out his emergency stash of a pack of deep-fried Oreos and can of soda. He looked worriedly at it. This was the last he had of his ‘power-up’ fuel. The sugar would give him the look, charm, and strength to make a move on the blond. But if for some reason it didn’t work he would be pretty screwed over and probably not make it even two more days if he didn’t feed tonight.</p><p>“You can do it you sexy bastard!” He pep talked himself. Unwrapping the cookies and popping open the soda he munched determinedly as he watched from behind the discarded cardboard boxes near the trash.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur had ordered one of his usual meals, a chicken dinner. Simple and not too unhealthy as far as diner food goes. He scrolled through his emails on his phone, looking if he had heard back from any publishers he had sent a short story to. He really thought he had written a nice piece and believed it had a chance to be featured on their website. Arthur really wanted to finally get recognized as a writer and get out of his boring office job with his stupid coworkers.</p><p>“Arthur, your order is ready!” Shouted one of the servers as they wrapped up his to-go meal.<br/>
“Thank you, Caroline. Have a good night”<br/>
“You too Arthur, stay safe!”<br/>
“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. You watch out for those raccoons out back though, I saw them digging trough your trash as I passed by” Arthur warned as he moved towards the exit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, come on” Alfred whispered as he waited for the blond to finally show up. He was starving and impatient, and not feeling the best from all the fat and sugary human food he just devoured. While human food will give Alfred some energy, it will leave him feeling not the greatest if he hasn’t had his fill of blood or sex.</p><p>Finally, Alfred caught the sweet smell of the blond, and he quickly rounded the corner, waiting to attack.</p><p>Alfred heard his footsteps coming closer, saw his shadow casting closer to him. Quickly Alfred grabbed him as soon as he saw his body appear. He put his hand over the blond’s mouth so he couldn’t scream and tightly held him with his much larger and stronger muscular body. He swept him away to behind the cardboard boxes by the trash.</p><p>“Mm-mmph!” Arthur yelled as Alfred held his hand against his mouth. He was thrashing around, trying to break free of this lunatic who just grabbed him.</p><p>“Shhh, this won’t hurt a bit he said as he sunk his teeth into his neck. He felt the blond calming down and relaxing in his arms. Alfred gently laid him back against the wall and made his way to his pants. He unbuckled the belt with shaky hands, and pulled his zipper down. Alfred reached inside the blond’s pants and felt for where his dick was at.<br/>
Pat, pat, ahh there it is!<br/>
He carefully pulled out the warm organ from inside his boxers.</p><p>“Hehe, cute” Alfred chuckled as he played with it in his hands. The blond man came bearing a decent size flaccid dick, it rested perfectly in the palm of his hand.</p><p>“Let’s see how big you can get” Alfred leaned into the blond’s crotch and breathed in his scent as he slipped his member in his mouth.</p><p>Alfred’s eyes went big and relaxed as he felt the soft organ starting to slightly stiffen and expand as he swirled his tongue around the tip. He moved the tip of his tongue into the opening of it. He licked the small slit gently.<br/>
Alfred let out a little moan as he could already taste a slight flavor of pre-cum forming. He moved closer to the blonde and took his dick in deeper as it started to grow in length quickly in his mouth. Alfred didn’t expect his cute little dick to grow so much so fast, so he pulled back to readjust. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you doing?!? The blond suddenly screamed as he came to.</p><p>“Wha??” Alfred quickly sat up. “I’m just tryin’ to suck your dick dude, calm down”</p><p>“Wh, why would you do that?!” Arthur tried to lean forwards but his body was still slow and lethargic.</p><p>“Cuz, I gotta eat. I’m an incubus. Now why are you up, I bit you and you should be knocked out for the next fifteen minutes. Oh, yeah, I’m also a vampire so I bit ya. Haha” Alfred scratched his neck awkwardly as he waited for the blonde to respond.</p><p>Arthur started at the demon with a look of deep confusion for a moment, before he turned his confusion into anger.</p><p>“Get away from me you deranged lunatic! I’m going to call the police!” He threatened as he tried to kick his feet up to move. </p><p>“Shh, no, no need to do that. Just let me suck your dick and I’ll be on my way”</p><p>“No, you can’t do that!”</p><p>“Come on, I’m really hungry, I haven’t had sex in 4 days!”</p><p>“So! You can’t just kidnap people and force yourself onto me!”</p><p>“Yeah, well I just did, and I can tell you haven’t gotten any in months so I promise I’ll make it worth your while” Alfred said as he smiled wide and pushed on his chest to get Arthur leaning back against the wall. </p><p>A look of shock and horror came across Arthur’s face. Before Arthur could say another word Alfred leaned against his neck and bit him again, staying put against his neck so Arthur could get drunk off of Allred’s smell. All the while the agent he was injecting into his neck could get into Arthur’s body and calm him down. </p><p>With the cute little blonde calm again Alfred went back to work. Thankfully Arthur’s dick was still plenty big and hard, so he slipped it right back into his hungry mouth.</p><p>It tasted so warm and sweet, Alfred felt his own dick start to stir and push against his pants. He bobbed his head back and forth on Arthur’s organ, noisily sucking and enjoying every moment of it. Alfred slipped his tongue under the engorged organ and pressed against the central pulsing vein on it. As he was enjoying the throbbing of it, he felt his own start to join in rhythm. Not being able to stand the pressure in his pants and longer, he used his right to unbuckle his own pants and rub his own, already dripping member. He kept his left hand on Arthur's dick while he pleasured himself with his right.</p><p>It felt so good Alfred had to let out a moan and slipped his mouth off of Arthur. He kept stroking Arthur as he moaned as he spread the pre-cum from himself over his length to lube himself up.</p><p>“Oh, this feels so good” Alfred whispered out. He looked up at Arthur who had a look of pure bliss on his face. </p><p>“Ahh, ohh” came the small soft sounds from Arthur. His cheeks started to darken and his forehead was beginning to glisten with sweat.</p><p>When Alfred saw how turned on he looked he placed his mouth back onto his dick. Alfred couldn’t wait to taste the sweet flavor of his beautiful blond. He could tell he was almost there. Alfred decided to go for it and he pushed the organ all the way to the back of his throat. Arthur’s tip was hitting his gag reflex hard, he didn’t expect him to be so big! With one final push and suction, he felt Arthur's organ spasm and release its contents. The sweet salty liquid flowed down Alfred's throat, and he couldn’t swallow it fast enough. Alfred kept sucking though, and Arthur kept twitching, he knew he wasn’t done just yet. He gave a few final swirls with his tongue and Arthur released the last of his sweet seed. </p><p>He felt his own organ spasm and give out, squirting its milky fluid all over Arthur’s crotch. Alfred wished he had time to aim higher and come on his face, so he could kiss that off his lips and cheeks.<br/>
Regardless Alfred deiced to lap that up his own cum off Arthur’s crotch, he was desperate for a meal. He thought his own didn’t taste as good, but cum’s cum at the end of the day.<br/>
Alfred rose up towards the blond’s face and gave him a quick kiss.</p><p>“Thanks for the meal honey” he snickered as he got up and tucked himself back in and zipped up his pants. </p><p>He debated if he should clean up the blonde or leave him like this to wake up confused. It would be funny to watch. He decided to lay an empty bottle of beer in Arthur’s hand that he picked out of the trash. Let him think he got drunk and had a wild night. </p><p> </p><p>Before leaving he dug for his wallet and looked for his I.D.<br/>
Arthur Kirkland was his name. His picture featured ab awkwardly smiling face, unruly blond hair and eyebrows, and a green and brown collared button-up shirt.<br/>
“Hah, you look like a nerd Mr. Arthur” Alfred laughed as he scribbled down his address on a piece of paper.<br/>
“But you taste hella good so I’ll come visit you again tomorrow”<br/>
Before putting the wallet back he pocked a $50.<br/>
“Drinks are on you tonight, but I’ll pay you back don’t worry” Alfred said as he walked off to pick up some liquor and see where the night takes him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur flipped through the TV channels, trying to settle on something that will distract his mind. He just wanted to forget about the strange ordeal that he faced yesterday, still having no idea how he ended up in an alley with his pants undone, dick out, and not to mention having his crotch covered in still warm semen. On the positive side he still had his to go meal he had boughten, and it hadn’t even gotten that cold.<br/>
He just couldn’t explain how he could have had a quick tryst so fast and lost all memory of it.</p><p>He had made sure to come back from work on time today, do some baking and relax with lots of herbal tea. While it was helping he was still on edge. Since it was getting late he decided to draw a warm bath before getting into bed. </p><p> </p><p>375 S. Creek Drive.<br/>
This was the place.<br/>
He didn’t see the lights on in the living room so Alfred guessed Arthur must be in the upstairs portion of the house. He crept into the backyard and looked for any windows with light coming from them.<br/>
He found one! Opening up his wings he flew up to the window to peek in. Instantly his eyes went wide. There was Mr. Kirkland, striping down in the bathroom about to get in the bath. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur looked himself up and down in the mirror, turning from side to side, looking for any marks on his body that might give him a clue to what happened last night. His body looked the same as always though, slim, slightly muscular, with pale skin and freckles covering his shoulders. He ran his hands down his body, feeling for anything that might feel unusual. Arthur started with his arms, gliding his left palm down his right arm, then his right palm down his left arm. Having found nothing he ran his hands down the sides of his body. He ran his right hand down to his crotch and grabbed him dick. Looking down at it he found himself feeling horny suddenly. He ran his palm up and down on it.</p><p>“Uhhh” Arthur found himself giving out a slight moan. He tried to remember the last time he had pleasured himself. He couldn’t remember, and not being sure if this was a good or bad thing he dropped it and got into the bathtub full of warm water. </p><p>“Aww, come on Artie dude, it was just about to get good” Alfred whined to himself from behind the window. </p><p>As Arthur submerged himself under the water relaxation washed over him. His mind felt clear and his body free. Feeling good he suddenly found his hand making his way back to grasp at his dick. He gave it a firm grasp and slid his palm up and down on it. With how good it was making him feel Arthur decided to grab some body wash to lubricate his hand before going back to work.</p><p>He slowly started to stroke himself, paying attention to how smooth and easy it felt to do it.<br/>
“I should do this more often” he thought to himself. As his rhythm grew faster he felt his hips start to move as well. He arched his back in pleasure and bit his lip trying to suppress a moan, he felt stupid moaning to himself as he was alone in the house.<br/>
Throwing caution to the wind for once he let himself moan and pant all he wanted, tonight was to be about relaxing and letting loose. Arthur sunk in lower into the soothing back and gave himself and the creeping demon a good time. </p><p> </p><p>Felling refreshed from the bath Arthur made his way to bed. Sleep was sounding perfect right now he thought as he slipped under the covers and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Alfred creeped by the window and put his hands to his forehead to block away the glare of the window and get a clear view of Arthur. He noticed the man was out like a light so he deemed it safe to crack open the window and sneak in. With a slight creak he moved the pane up and away, squeezing his way in. </p><p>“Ah, fuck stupid tight window” he complained as he struggled to get his body through. “When did they start making these so small?” With a small grunt he pulled his leg in and crouched down on the ground. </p><p>Staying on the ground he walked on all fours as quietly as he could to Arthur’s bed. Upon arrival, he slowly lifted his head and glared at Arthur. From Arthur came soft and even breathing sounds, he should be sound asleep. Alfred reached his hand out and poked Arthur’s nose. No reaction.</p><p>“Well you seem to be having sweet dreams, let’s make them even better Artie hehe” Alfred chuckled to himself. </p><p>He reached up to Arthur’s neck and gently bit it.</p><p> </p><p>Mmmm he moaned as he sunk his teeth in and sucked up the warm blood. Alfred inhaled Arthur’s clean and fresh scent, mixed in with his natural body smell. So soft and calming, he relaxed his body and nuzzled his head against Arthur’s as he slowly ran his tongue up his neck and settled back into the puncture wounds.  Alfred felt the blood filling his stomach and already making him feel better and stronger.  After having his fill of blood he threw the covers off of Arthur.<br/>
Scanning the smaller blonds’ body he found him to be wearing a light green pajama set and his body to be slightly turned to the left. Of course he noticed the slight bulge in Arthur’s pajama bottoms and grinned wickedly. </p><p>Alfred walked over to Arthur’s lower half and tugged his pajama bottoms down to Arthur’s knees, revealing smooth pale skin and his half-hard erection. Gently he slid his fingers down Arthur’s pelvis and down his dick. When he made it to the end of Arthur’s length he wrapped his fingers around it and gave it a slight tug and squeeze.</p><p>“Haahhh” Arthur let out a small sigh of pleasure and shifted his body around slightly. </p><p>Still having his hand wrapped around his length he felt it harden and grow, quite a lot. Giving it a few strokes it soon came to life and stood up in its fully glory. </p><p>Since Arthur got to have all the fun yesterday Alfred decided it was his turn. He was going to take Arthur for a ride. Unbuckling his own pants, he dropped them down and kicked them off to the side. He climbed up on Arthur’s bed and spread his legs over him, kneeling down and positing his ass over Arthur's crotch. Alfred rubbed against Arthur’s hardened dick to get started. He leaned back, arms bent at the elbows to support his arching body as slid his eager ass against Arthur. Almost instantly Arthur’s dick began to react and moisten itself in anticipation with pre cum.</p><p>“Damn, you got wet really fast Artie, you must really be wanting this”</p><p>After a few more motions Arthur got even wetter and Alfred used the pure cum to spread it around his entrance and get a little bit of it inside himself as well. There still wasn’t enough lubrication to really get started however. </p><p> </p><p>Alfred popped two fingers in his mouth, gave them a good coating of his saliva and put them inside his own ass. He began by gently inserting them through the rim of his ass and thrusting in and out a few times. Bringing his fingers back to his mouth he gave them a gob of spit, he didn’t want to put the fingers that were just inside his own ass in his mouth, that would be gross. After a second session of improvised lubrication his ass was ready to take on Arthur. Alfred didn’t need much prepping, he was more than used to having things stuck up his ass. </p><p>Grabbing for wet Arthur’s dick he positioned it to smoothly glide inside him.</p><p>“Ehh, almost there. This would be easier if you were awake and helping me Artie, ughh.”</p><p>After a few attempts Alfred felt Arthur’s dick align with his asshole and he began to sink down deeper into it. Instantly he felt his insides being filled with a familiar presence. Grabbing Arthur’s hips for support he began to slowly move up and down to set a pace. </p><p>Arthur stirred in his sleep and let out a small moan. He moved his right hand down to his crotch and bated it around. Alfred grabbed his hand and placed it on his own dick. When he felt the man’s warm hand gently grasping it made Alfred stiffen up more and let out a gasp.</p><p>“Yes please, grab it harder” Alfred whispered as began to move his hips faster. He squeezed his own palm over Arthur’s and palmed the head of his member. As he quickened his pace he felt his ass become slicker and warmer, Arthur was getting wetter by the second. </p><p>“Ahh, keep it coming” </p><p>Alfred closed his eyes and began to breathe heavier. With each thrust of Arthur inside him he felt himself growing needier for his ass to be filled with hot release. </p><p>Suddenly he felt Arthur twitch under him.</p><p>Arthur let out another moan and his face scrunched together, then next thing Alfred knew he felt his ass being filled with the anticipated warmth. Alfred didn’t stop though, all that fresh sticky liquid that just spilled out of Arthur made Alfred get hungrier for more. </p><p>“That’s it, we’re not done yet”</p><p>Alfred rode that dick like his life depended on it, warm cum dripping out of his ass and all over Arthur. Alfred’s butt cheeks slapped loudly and wetly on Arthur’s thighs, making everything hotter and stickier with each movement. By now his ass was nice and loose, and Arthur’s dick smoothly slid in and out. </p><p>Alfred threw his head back and moaned loudly. Even though he had been neglecting touching himself and Arthur’s sleeping hand wasn’t giving much help, he felt himself on edge and ready to let go of all his built up tension.  He let go out his hand and Arthur’s fell away as well, and next thing he knew was shooting his seed all over Arthur’s stomach. That must have trigged a reaction in Arthur as well, since next thing Alfred knew he felt his ass fill with warmth again and begin to leak down Arthur’s</p><p>“Ahh, that felt so good” Alfred sighed as he relaxed his body. He contained sitting on Arthur’s dick while it let out the last of it’s contents. It was twitching pleasantly inside so he knew it was almost over. Alfred soaked up the bliss as he looked over at Arthur’s face.</p><p>Arthur sighed heavily and his eyelids began to slowly flutter open.<br/>
Alfred’s eyes went wide, he didn’t expect Arthur to come to this fast! “He’s gotta have some freakishly immune blood to my sexy powers!” Alfred though to himself. </p><p>“Haha, heya good morning honey!” Alfred started off a bit awkwardly.</p><p>Arthur slowly blinked as he began to take in the dark room and his surroundings. He noticed there to be dark figure with wings on top of him. Wait a minute! </p><p>“Why am I naked!” Arthur demanded. “And who the hell are you?! Get out of my house before I… uh, well, just get out!</p><p>Arthur tried to sit up but the heaviness of the intruder on top of him and the weariness of his body made it difficult to do. As Arthur came to, he felt warm stickiness all over his body, especially around his nether regions and thighs. </p><p>“Uufff” Arthur grunted in effort to sit up.</p><p>“Shh, its ok Artie, lay back and relax and we’ll get through this” Alfred promised as he brushed Arthur’s bangs back and gave him a pat on the head.</p><p>“Let me introduce myself, my name is Alfred and I’m a vampiric incubus. I came here tonight to have a drink on you again and bang you. Don’t worry I’m not a rapist or anything, I didn’t stick my dick inside you, that’s for when we’re closer and more consensual. I just took a ride and you, and let me say, you filled me up good! I am literally soaking wet!”</p><p>Alfred slowly pulled his body out of Arthur’s. Alfred’s ass let Arthur go with a wet popping sound.</p><p>“Ughh” Alfred moaned as he pulled out and felt the still hot cum run out and down his thighs.<br/>
Suddenly Alfred’s eyes went wide. </p><p>“Oh shit! That’s not jizz anymore, ohmygod I’ll be right back!” Alfred yelled as he ran off in a panic.</p><p>With the weight of the intruder off go him he was finally able to pull himself up to a seated position. He flicked his small nightstand lamp on to get an understanding of what just happened. Glancing down at his chest he noticed it to be all covered in, well demon semen. Was this going to be a regular occurrence, waking up covered in mysterious spunk?!<br/>
He reached a finger towards it and ran his finger across his chest. Cautiously Arthur brought it up to his nose and smelled it. It smelled pretty neutral.<br/>
Cringing and not believing he was about to do this, he stuck his tongue out and took a tiny lick. Surprisingly it didn’t taste bad, definitely better than the human kind, this demon stuff was much sweeter and not nearly as salty. </p><p>“Ok so this is happening” Arthur thought out loud. Wiggling his feet around he remembered the warm sticky feeling and looked down at his crotch. That was a mistake. It looked like someone took a tub of icing and dumped it all over his lap. </p><p>“Well that’s gonna be a bitch to clean” Arthur muttered. He decided it would be best to clean himself off with his already dirtied clothing and strip the whole bed down.</p><p>“No, I’m gonna make that demon clean this, this is all his fault anyways! Where is he?”</p><p>Speaking of the devil, Alfred walked back into the room and turned the lights on.</p><p>“Heh, hey again” Alfred greeted standing in the doorframe. </p><p>Arthur took a good look at the man in front of him. Tall, tan, muscular body with a youthful handsome face. The glasses that sat on his nose and his messy dark blond hair gave him a kinder appearance. On his back was a pair of dark leathery wings that were folded in. </p><p>As Alfred wasn’t wearing anything on his lower half Arthur’s eyes trailed down his body, down his defined abs that ended in a sharp V as they got closer to his nether regions. The young demon’s manhood was generously sized and as appetizing looking as the rest of his body, definitely something to write home about. If you have a strange family dynamic that is. </p><p>Alfred brought a hand down to his abdomen.</p><p>Blushing Arthur turned away.</p><p>“You can totally keep checking out my hot bod and awesome dick, don’t be shy! Haha. I’m not covering anything up, I just don’t feel good” Alfred explained as he rubbed his lower abdomen.</p><p>Alfred made his way to the bed and sat down.</p><p>“That’s why I came to you in the first place, I need blood and sex to keep me going. Human junk food will do too, but I don’t feel good afterwards. I think banging you so intensely is what gave me an upset stomach haha” Alfred laughed as he hunched over.</p><p>Arthur wasn’t sure what to say. Normally he would blow up in anger, especially when a (hot) stranger breaks into his house and has secret sex with him, but for some reason he was feeling unusually calm. </p><p>“Eh, err, I still expect you to clean up this mess” Arthur huffed as he gestured to the bed. </p><p>Arthur awkwardly sat down next to the demon. He sniffed the air and scrunched his face up in disgust.</p><p>“You smell awful! Have you been living in the trash?!”</p><p>“You could say. I’ve been dumpster diving for food. And I haven’t showered in like 4 days. I found 3 boxes of Twinkies today! They were soo good!” Alfred raved with excitement. </p><p>Arthur stared at Alfred. </p><p>“No wonder you feel sick, you idiot!”</p><p>Alfred looked over to Arthur. “Well I feel better when I get to see you.” </p><p>Arthur blushed and pulled back with a puzzled face. </p><p>Alfred smiled widely. “Yep, it’s decided. I’m gonna make you my human and fuck you alll day ery day!” Alfred got up and made fluid thrusting motions with his hips.</p><p>Arthur didn’t know how to respond to that. He had read several books on demonic possessions and intrusions but nothing about an incubus attaching to you. He was going to have to do more research about this is his old magic tomes he rarely cracked open. What he did know is to make the demon feel at peace and agree with them while you try to find a solution. </p><p>“Ah ok. Well I’ve been throughly fucked tonight so come back another day. I’m going to go to bed for now. Have a good night”</p><p>Arthur made his way under his dirty covers and covered himself up. He reached for his night stand lamp and turned that off.</p><p>“Turn off the lights when you leave and don’t forget your clothes” Arthur waved from under the covers.</p><p>Arthur shut his eyes and waited for the demon to leave.</p><p>Silence. Nothing.<br/>
“I’ll stay with you tonight” </p><p>The sound of clothing being taken off and being thrown to the floor filled the silence. Then a heaviness sunk the mattress down and he felt Alfred fumbling through the bed and sliding in next to him.</p><p>“I’m so hot I don’t need any covers so don’t worry about me stealing them” Alfred assured as he scooted closer to Arthur and spooned him. </p><p>Before Arthur could object to being touched by Alfred, Alfred came in closer. Arthur smelled a now pleasant and relaxing scent coming from the demon which instantly knocked him out to sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was quickly taken down after being posted last week and has been added to, I wanted to speed up the pace or I'll never get around to finishing the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur woke up to feeling the pressure of an arm draped over his chest and a leg spread out over his. Following the tanned limbs he looked to his left he saw the demon sleeping peacefully, there were no sounds coming from him other than light breathing. Alfred was sprawled out on his stomach on his bed, with his arm and leg reaching over Arthur and his other right arm over his head. Arthur took in the sight of the stranger laying next to him. Now that it was morning he could check out his body better. He observed that Alfred indeed had a great muscular body, the way he was twisting his body gave his muscles a prominent appearance, especially around his back. </p>
<p>Removing Alfred’s arm from his chest and pushing it down, he sat up to further study his body. Eyes making his way back to Alfred’s back, he took in how Alfred’s black leathery wings were in half open half closed position. He wondered if this is why the demon was asleep on his stomach, did the wings make it uncomfortable to lay on his back. He was curious to how they felt, but was apprehensive about touching them while the other slept. Instead, he trailed down his back to his butt, where he felt satisfied to settle his gaze for now. With the way Alfred had his left leg twisted onto Arthur’s, his glute nicely rested in a propped up position. Not reaching to touch Alfred’s wings was hard, but not moving his hand to touch the demon’s butt was harder. Arthur kept taking Alfred’s well formed muscular behind, looking up and down his toned hamstrings. He wished he could have a body like the demons, instead he was smaller and thinner.</p>
<p>“Liking what you see Arthur?”</p>
<p>Arthur was ripped out of fantasizing about Alfred’s ass, eyes opening wide and his head spinning over to look at Alfred who was propping up his chin with his hand and grinning at Arthur. </p>
<p>Arthur stammered. “Uh, no, I was just, uh, about to get up. I noticed your leg was on mine and was wondering how to move it.” He blushed and looked down.</p>
<p>Alfred moved his body up to a seated position, stretching his arms over his head and sitting up on his knees, giving Arthur a full frontal show. As much as Arthur wanted to look down and check out Alfred’s dick in the morning light, he couldn’t bring his eyes there after just being caught checking out his ass.</p>
<p>“Mmm, this feels good!” Alfred happily moaned as he continued stretching. He twisted side to side. Arthur caught a glimpse of Alfred moving through the air. Alfred continued his stretches, now bouncing up and down on his knees. Arthur tried hard to avoid the other bouncing parts of the demon. Being too much for Arthur to handle, and needing to release his frustrations he scolded Alfred. </p>
<p>“How much do you need to stretch anyways!”</p>
<p>“I haven’t slept this good in a while! Sleeping on concrete or dirt isn’t that comfy”</p>
<p>Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, you smell like you’ve been sleeping in the trash” he commented as he caught an unpleasant whiff coming from Alfred.</p>
<p>“I hid there once in a storm but I haven’t slept there! Besides, you can find a lot of tasty snacks in there.” Alfred defended himself. “They’re unopened!” He quickly added.</p>
<p>Arthur rolled his eyes and went to throw the covers off himself to get out of bed. He winced at the crustiness of the bedding and his pajama bottoms. </p>
<p>“You still need to wash all of my things, this is all your fault. My thighs feel especially disgusting”</p>
<p>“I’d rather wash you off honey” Alfred chimed seductively and made his way closer to Arthur. “I’ll lick your thighs clean if you want” he offered as he licked his lips to tease. The demon reached out his hand and placed it on Arthur’s waistband and gently tugged at it.</p>
<p>“Ehh, don’t do that!” Arthur swatted at the unwanted hand, and protectively bunched his bottoms at the crotch. He glared at Alfred from under his blush spreading on his cheeks.<br/>
“I’m gonna go take a shower” he mumbled as he got out of bed.</p>
<p>“I’ll join! Wait for me!’ Alfred leaped out of bed and followed Arthur into his en suite bath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooh fancy!” Alfred commented as he looked around the master bath. “I love the shower, its got those little seat things! And you got all those shower heads everywhere! Just looking at it is turning me on!” As Alfred fantasied about all the dirty—err, clean shower sex he can have Arthur went to strip out of his soiled pajamas and tossed them on the floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna try blasting one of those shower heads up my ass!” Alfred informed Arthur as he excitedly ran into the giant see through glass shower.<br/>
Alfred was bending over and trying to figure out how to get the water going right while Arthur gathered towels to bring by the shower. </p>
<p>“Ohh, this is feeling good Arthur!” Alfred moaned as he got the water pressure right. “Do you do this a lot?”</p>
<p>“No not really, but you have fun” he waved off as he made his way towards the shower.</p>
<p>“Whaa? Come here so you can try it toooo” Alfred whined out as he spread his butt cheeks apart further with his hands and shook his ass in the air.</p>
<p>Arthur just watched watched the strange morning show in front of him as the demon did some sort of twerking and moaning combo. </p>
<p>Suddenly Alfred, as did his dick, stood straight up. Alfred wasn’t lying about it feeling really good. This time Arthur didn’t even try to stop himself as his eyes went straight to Alfred’s crotch. He wasn’t sure if he should feel jealous or try to get on Alfred’s good side so he could have full access to it. Alfred made a funny face and gasped. </p>
<p>“Uhhh, I just came” he stuttered out.<br/>
“I can last a lot longer don’t worry, you just have a really good shower!” Alfred defended himself before he slumped against the wall and slid down onto the bench on the right side of the shower. With the demon too caught up with catching his breath and seeing straight Arthur saw an opening to take a peaceful shower. </p>
<p>Arthur finally made his way in and closed the glass door. He made his way to the left side of the shower and began rinsing off all of last night. He closed his eyes and let the warm water run over him, trying to forget the man behind him for a minute. Grabbing for the soap he sudded up his body and rubbed himself down, making sure to scrub extra hard to get rid of whatever Alfred might have picked up on the streets and trash. As he was washing his back he suddenly felt a warm body press up against him. </p>
<p>Alfred slid up slightly along Arthur’s back until Arthur felt something press into his ass. Arthur couldn’t help but let out a slight surprised but still pleasant moan.</p>
<p>“Ahhhh” Arthur choked out. Against his will he found himself being aroused. All kinds of pleasant feeling were building up inside Arthur’s stomach and lower regions. He felt his dick stirring and all the blood from his body rush into there, leaving him feeling a little lightheaded.</p>
<p>“Hey Arthur, I thought you might want some help washing you back” Alfred whispered into his ear as he hitched his hips up and hit Arthur’s ass harder with his erection. </p>
<p>Arthur didn’t protest so Alfred slid his hands up Arthur’s back and started massaging his shoulders and neck. He worked his way around Arthur’s backside, gliding and stroking Arthur’s smooth skin. </p>
<p>Slowly he made his way down his back and stopped to rest his hands on Arthur’s buttocks. Alfred rested his head on Arthur’s shoulder. He gently nibbled on his ear, causing Arthur to let out a slight moan. </p>
<p>“How about we take care of those dirty thighs you were complaining about finally” Alfred softly suggested into his ear. Hearing no opposition Alfred slid his hands around front and drew slow patterns over Arthur’s thighs with his fingers. He would tease Arthur by coming oh so close to his crotch but then pulling away. Arthur was being driven crazy so he tilted his hips back onto Alfred’s erection to get some of his built up tension to turn into satisfaction.</p>
<p>He took in its comfortable fit deeper inside his cheeks and slightly rubbed against the warm demon. </p>
<p>Alfred took this as a cue to finally give Arthur what he’s wanting and grabbed Arthur’s erection with one hand and balls with the other. He gave the erection a few hearty strokes and massaged his balls simultaneously. </p>
<p>“Hahhh” Arthur let out a loud moan and tilted his head back. “Oh fuck. Fuck me Alfred” he whispered out. Arthur couldn’t believe what just came over him to utter those words but he couldn’t be bothered to think about it. </p>
<p>Alfred kept pleasuring Arthur with his hands and grinning. “Are you sure you wanna do it so soon? You seem to be pretty tight” Alfred stated as he tried Arthur’s opening with his finger. That made Arthur’s whole body twitch in pleasure.</p>
<p>“I can take it, just give me a quick warm up” Arthur reached for Alfred’s hand, grabbed three of his fingers and stuck them up his ass.</p>
<p>“Whatever you say sweetie” </p>
<p>With that Alfred bent over Arthur, gave his ass a loud, slippery slap and threw him towards the glass shower entrance. </p>
<p>“Put your hands up” Alfred demanded. Arthur complied and placed his hands against the glass while bending over and exposing his beckoning asshole to Alfred.</p>
<p>Alfred lubed up with the soap and thrust his fingers inside Arthur. He started by going in slowly, getting deeper and deeper. When they were fully in he pulled them in and out a few times. Arthur was moaning and thrusting his ass towards Alfred for more. Alfred now gave a few twists with his fingers still to Arthur’s hole, making sure it was getting fully stretched from all directions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Arthur, I want you looking in the mirror for this.” Across from the shower was a full body mirror on the wall, running from floor to ceiling in length. </p>
<p>Arthur looked through the foggy glass into the mirror. He saw himself bent over and right behind him a tall, dark and handsome demon with his wings spread out. He never imagined he’s see a sight like this but he couldn’t deny it wasn’t turning him on more.</p>
<p>Alfred slid in the tip of his erection in. This made Arthur buckle his knees, he wasn’t expecting Alfred to be so thick but it was too late to back out. As Alfred slid the rest of his length in Arthur cried out in pain and pleasure. </p>
<p>“Go slow!” Arthur yelled.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry I’ll take it easy”</p>
<p>Alfred slid in and out slowly, while stroking Arthur to help take his mind off the giant dick that he had asked for too fast.</p>
<p>Arthur kept looking up in the mirror and watching himself getting fucked. With his lust filled mind he decided the image wasn’t enough. </p>
<p>“You can go harder”</p>
<p>Alfred grinned. He liked this new Arthur fellow he had found himself, he wanted to get fucked good and hard. So be it, Alfred will make him remember this moment for days.</p>
<p>So Alfred dug his hand into the middle of Arthur’s hair and gave it a good hard tug. Arthur’s body bent over backwards and he pulled Arthur’s face right next to his.</p>
<p>“You better hold on. I’m gonna fuck your tight little ass so good you won’t be able to make it down the stairs after this”</p>
<p>With that he let go out Arthur’s hair and grabbed hard onto his hips. He slammed himself in and out of Arthur roughly. As Arthur screamed it only fueled Alfred to keep going and make every thrust count, he held his fully inserted dick for a seconds pause before pulling out again to make Arthur feel nice and full. </p>
<p>Both mens bodies were shaking from the adrenaline and impact of Alfred’s pelvis hitting Arthur’s ass. </p>
<p>“I, I’m coming!” Arthur yelled. “Ahh, ahh!” </p>
<p>Arthur released his contents all the glass door. Right as he did Alfred did as well. Arthur’s ass was filled with the hot demon cum.</p>
<p>“It feels so warm!” Arthur remarked.</p>
<p>Alfred pulled himself out. His dick was drenched in white and it dripped from his dick and out of Arthur onto the shower floor. </p>
<p>Arthur leaned against the wall and breathed hard. </p>
<p>Arthur slowly stood up and laughed. “I can’t remember the last time I did something like this. And I must admit you’re right. I don’t think I’ll be able to walk today. Fuck” Arthur rubbed at his bottom. </p>
<p>“Haha told ya so!” Alfred smirked as he leaned against the wall and propped his foot up on the bench, all bad boy like posing. </p>
<p>Arthur rolled his eyes. He had been awake less than an hour and this was the third time Alfred was trying to turn him on, which was totally working by the way. Not that he could let him know that. Instead he walked out and shut the door behind him.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t leave me!” Alfred protested. </p>
<p>“You never actually washed yourself and still smell like shit, don’t come out until you’re clean!” Arthur yelled over his shoulder as he walked out, or limped out as soon as he knew he was out of Alfred’s line of sight.</p>
<p>“Oww, my ass really does hurt. It’s really been a while” Arthur whispered softly as he tried to sit down on his bed to think what to do about the situation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfred came sauntering out and flopped on the bed next to Arthur.</p>
<p>“I’m tired” he mumbled into the pillow. “Wake me up when you wanna fuck”</p>
<p>“No! Get up you lazy git! There’s still this mess of yours to clean form last night!” Arthur went over to the window and threw the curtains wide open and the sunlight instantly lit the room up.</p>
<p>Alfred hissed at the sudden brightness and threw the curtains back shut.</p>
<p>“Didn’t I tell you I’m a vampire incubus? You’re gonna make me sick with all that stupid bright sunlight coming right at me!” Alfred ran off into Arthur’s closet to hide. He hissed again for good measure before slamming the door closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur stared at the door, unsure of what to do next. On one hand he knew he could get rid of the demon by kicking him outside, he’d go running into the nearest ditch to hide. But on the other that would probably result in a very angry demon coming back for him at night. </p>
<p>Arthur knocked on the door. “Hey, uh, Alfred? Can you come out?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Arthur sighed.</p>
<p>“Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Sighing again Arthur decided to leave the childish demon alone. At least it’ll give him a chance to start coming up with a plan for all of this. He walked over to his bed and stripped everything off. Making a face he also added Alfred’s smelly clothes to the pile of laundry. While picking up the clothing Arthur noticed a black backpack laying on the ground next to the foot of the bed. He figured Alfred must have dropped it yesterday when he came in, somehow. </p>
<p>Before reaching to grab for it, he glanced at the locked closet door. As nothing was happening he quickly reached for it quietly and added it to the dirty pile. Arthur made his way out of the room and downstairs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>XxXxXxXxX</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>“Fucking hell” Arthur swore as he made his way down to the basement. It was only moments ago that Alfred tore his ass up and it was already getting hard to bear, and it was still the first day. He was definitely not looking forwards to tomorrow. </p>
<p>After tossing the laundry in he went to inspect what was inside the bag. As he opened the bag a stench of sweat, food and sex hit him. Arthur coughed and tossed the contents out on the floor. </p>
<p>First of all, he noticed more dirty clothes, he immediately threw those along with the rest of the wash.</p>
<p>Arthur rummaged through the items, finding a bunch of candy and snack wrappers. Brushing those aside he found a small, red leather-bound notebook. He opened it to take a look but wasn’t able to read anything, it was filled with scribbles in a different language. Arthur wondered if he would be somehow able to translate it using his magic books. Putting that aside for now he reached for a silky black cloth sachet. He could tell it had a bunch of small items inside. </p>
<p>He figured emptying the bag would be faster than individually picking out the items.</p>
<p>“Ahhh!” Arthur shrieked as the contests fell out. He sure was glad he didn’t reach in to grab those. It was a bunch of sex toys. Some cock rings, beads, plugs and even one vibrator. Scooping those up using the bag he tried to forget about that discovery. </p>
<p>The rest of the items were nothing exciting, what looked like bus tickets and some receipts. Making sure there was nothing left in the bag he felt it up, and noticed there was something else in the front pocket.</p>
<p>Unzipping that compartment Arthur pulled out a cellphone and charger. Arthur wondered if he could make a direct call to hell from the phone and chuckled to himself. Wouldn’t that be something to tell others. <i>“What’d you do this weekend?” “Oh, nothing exciting, just called hell, Mr. Bates our math teacher says hi. At least we were right about him getting sent there”</i></p>
<p>He put the phone back into the bag before he tried to mess with it and ended up sending his face to some demons by trying to unlock Alfred’s phone, as well as the other items. He would just tell Alfred he noticed his bag smelling too and found dirty clothes in it and took them to wash.</p>
<p>While the laundry was going Arthur thought he could get started on his research. He walked into his “magic room” in the basement, it was a room filled with mostly shelves of books ranging from tales of magic to more rare and scholarly occult books. He had a shelf full of mystic items as well, such as runes, cards, some simple potions and powders he bought when he went traveling back to his native home in the UK and visited family that lived in the country.</p>
<p>Before he got started on his research, he made sure to lock the door in case a nosy demon came barging in, it would give him a chance to put away books on demons and pull out some safe decoys. Glancing around the room he picked a corner of the bookshelf and got started sorting through the material.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After an hour of frantically reading Arthur was torn out of his studies by his stomach loudly growling. He hadn’t had anything to eat yet and it was already noon so he figured he can take a break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>XxXxXxXxX</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Alfred was awoken by the smell of something sweet and burnt. Since it was sweet he gladly got up so he could get his hands of some of it. As he made his way out of the closet he realized none of his clothes were there. Or his backpack with his backup pair. He figured Arthur must have gotten sick of the smell and taken them to wash, since he was complaining about his scent so much earlier. Unbothered he shrugged and followed his nose to the scent of food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, shit! A minute too long!” Arthur yelled as he pulled out his slightly burnt danishes out of the oven. </p>
<p>“I think you mean like 10 minutes too long” Alfred laughed as he made his way over to the slightly charred pastries. He picked one up and blew on it before taking a bite. The blow was to get rid of the charring, not the heat. Being a demon he can take scolding temperatures. He hoped up on the counter top to take a seat and tease Arthur better.</p>
<p>“Get off you idiot!” Arthur swatted with the dishtowel at Alfred’s butt that he just used to take the pastries out. “I don’t want your ass cheek prints all over my kitchen!”</p>
<p>“Aww, we can put yours on instead if you want” Alfred winked as he hopped off. </p>
<p>“How about we put clothes on you instead actually”  </p>
<p>“You stole all my clothes so I can’t”</p>
<p>“Ahh, right” Arthur hesitated.  “Here you can wear this for now” Arthur wrapped the dishtowel around Alfred’s waist and tried it with a knot on the side.  </p>
<p>“Wow I look gay” Alfred scoffed at his new makeshift skirt that was covered in a strawberry flower print.</p>
<p>Arthur gave the demon a puzzled look. “Aren’t you gay?”</p>
<p>Alfred shrugged. “I guess? I like to fuck anyone that’s hot. Besides, guys know how to work my dick better since they have one. I’m a sucker for some good head. You think you can make me scream Artie? Alfred teased as he brushed his fingers over Arthur’s lips. “You look like you got some good dick suckin lips honey”</p>
<p>Arthur blushed. “Hah- I uhh..?” Arthur was at a loss for words. Had the demon just said he was hot? And said he looks like he gives good head?</p>
<p>Alfred chuckled. “You’re cute when you’re all flustered Arthur. And even though you’re living like some boring old guy I can tell you’re actually a dirty old man.” Alfred sat on a chair and spread his legs apart.<br/>
Arthur looked away and went to pick at a danish, lightly munching on it, pretending to be very interested by the glaze on top. </p>
<p>“See? I know you’re totally checking me out right now”</p>
<p>Arthur threw his arms up in frustration. “Oh shut up you ass! It’s not my fault you keep teasing me! And smell so damn good! Ahhh!” Arthur stomped out of the kitchen and to the basement, before slamming the door shut.</p>
<p>“Use my lube Artie! I know you found it in my shit when you went through it! Chafing your dick totally sucks! Trust me!” Alfred hollered after the sexually frustrated man.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>